


Babysitting

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Committed Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Smoking, Swearing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Sirius and Teddy's excellent adventure, or why Remus is a master manipulator.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnitemaraud_r (MidniteMarauder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/gifts).



> Written for midnitemaraud_r five million years ago because she wanted an R/S story where they raise Teddy.

Remus nuzzled into Sirius, rubbing the tip of his nose along Sirius's jaw and stopping just behind Sirius's left ear lobe. Remus wanted something. That was the spot that could make Sirius give in to whatever Remus wanted most quickly, or rather, second most quickly. The spot that worked even _more quickly_ was currently swelling, interested in whatever it was Remus was going to spring on him. It might be for Sirius to get out of bed and make breakfast, or a morning shag, or something Sirius would find horrid, like going to dinner with Remus's book representative who was dull as dirt and had "asthma" so Sirius couldn't smoke around him. Sirius wasn't sure where on the spectrum Remus's want lay, so Sirius stayed very still and feigned sleep. 

Remus kissed him lightly on the traitorous spot. Sirius's breathing remained even and he stayed perfectly still. Apparently not deterred Remus, kissed him again, this time flicking his tongue. _God_ that felt wonderful, but Sirius remained still. He would make Remus work for it. Remus leaned in again and this time nipped at Sirius. _Fuck_. That hurt, the bastard. 

Sirius didn't have any particular wish for Remus to draw blood so early in the day, so he played along. He groaned sleepily as he rolled from his side to his back, keeping his eyes closed. Remus tucked himself in at Sirius's side and lightly tickled his fingers on Sirius's stomach. 

"Sirius," said Remus, softly. 

Sirius shimmied over a little in response. 

"Sirius," Remus said again. 

He slipped his hand under Sirius's waistband and wrapped his hand firmly around Sirius's cock. Sirius did his best to sink back into the mattress, cock in a firm hold or not, he wasn't going to let Remus win. 

"Sirius, are you going to wake up or am I going to have to squeeze your cock harder?" 

This time Sirius could hear the smile in Remus's voice, and he had a hard time keeping his own smile in check. 

"Depends. Are you going to be squeezing it with your arse?"

"Only if you let me ride you," replied Remus. 

Sirius narrowed his eyes so that they were barely slits and peered at Remus. Remus's face was flush from sleep, his eyes were bright, and his hair, flecked with grey, looked exceptionally tousled this morning. 

Sirius arched one of his elegantly shaped brows, rested his hands on his stomach, and couldn't resist smirking. If Remus was offering to let Sirius just lie on his back while he rode him, then Remus was after more than a morning shag. This was Sirius's favourite position. Remus liked to be on his hands and knees when he bottomed. Sirius wasn't about to say no to Remus's arse or his gigantic cock, so he played along.

"If that’s what you want, go on ahead," Sirius said, gesturing towards his hard prick. 

He pulled down Sirius's pants, so that they were pooled around his calves. Sirius would have preferred his pants off all the way. In actual fact, he would have most liked to be completely naked the whole time. He felt constrained and hot sleeping in pants, but Remus had put a stop to all nude sleeping, lounging, or any other sort of perfectly normal nakedness. It wasn't Sirius's fault Teddy had taken to crawling into bed with them in the morning, or that Sirius preferred to sleep naked. Nor could Sirius be blamed one morning when Teddy had asked, "Why are you starkers?" that he had answered, "I don't like my cock restrained when I sleep." So Teddy interpreted that to mean he was allowed to say "cock" all the time. Fine, perhaps he has _something_ to do with it, but when Teddy had asked, Sirius was half asleep, and couldn't be bothered to watch his mouth. Besides, every bloke should learn to call their bits exactly what they were, even if he was only four. 

Remus tore off his pyjamas. Sirius leaned back, reaching for his wand on the bedside table, and Remus leapt on him, straddling his hips. 

Sirius asked, "What about the door?"

"It's only half past six," answered Remus. "He won't be up for at least thirty minutes." 

Sirius grumbled quietly in the back of his throat. They had been interrupted on more than one occasion, and sooner or later Teddy was bound to start asking uncomfortable questions. Clearly sensing Sirius's displeasure, Remus huffed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Sirius's wand and pointed it at the door, swiftly locking it. Then he thrust the wand back at Sirius. Sirius grinned, taking the wand from him. He tapped Remus lightly on the thigh and muttered an incantation. He tossed his wand back on the bedside table. Remus still looked annoyed.

Sirius reached up, cupping his hand around the back of Remus's neck, and pulled him close. 

"I wasn't meaning to whinge," Sirius whispered. Remus's skin against him made Sirius wonderfully feel faint. His scent, warm sleepy, with soap from last night's shower, made him harder and more anxious to burry his cock deep inside Remus. He kissed Remus softly, sucking on his bottom lip, and lightly sliding his tongue into his mouth. Remus exhaled slowly, relaxing into the moment. 

Remus pulled away from the kiss, and gradually lowered himself onto Sirius's cock. Sirius reflexively bucked his hips up, thrusting into Remus. He felt wonderfully warm and slick. Remus's eyes fluttered closed, and he arched his back as they moved into a rhythm. Sirius slid his hands up Remus's thighs, pressing his fingers into the taut muscles, trying to hold Remus down on his cock. 

"Don't move," Sirius said. "I like feeling you around my cock." 

Remus shuddered as if holding still took a great effort. Sirius closed his eyes and worked his hips up, until he was balls deep. Remus let out a small whimper, and Sirius breathed slowly, thinking about how good it felt to have Remus on him like this. Remus's arse flexed around his cock and for a second Sirius thought he would come from that movement alone. 

He slid his left hand up Remus's thigh, curved around his hip, teased over his navel, and trailed back down to the head of his prick. Sirius slowly stroked Remus, loving how his hard cock felt on the palm of his hand. Remus groaned impatiently. He knew better than to move before Sirius had said so. If Remus wanted something from Sirius, he was going to make him wait a tad longer. 

Sirius stroked Remus's cock slowly. He opened is eyes to watch his hand as he slid it back and forth on Remus's length. It was fucking gorgeous, Remus's cock in his hand. Sirius could only think of a few other sights that he enjoyed as much.  
Remus kept his eyes close, breathing slowly. His stomach muscles flexed; he was working very hard not to come. 

"Moony?" Sirius whispered thrusting his hips up. "Moony, fuck me slowly till you come." 

Remus rocked back and forth, back and forth, in time with Sirius's strokes on his cock.

"Faster," Remus panted. 

Too anxious to wait for Sirius to oblige him, Remus gripped Sirius's hand, moving it over his cock faster and harder _God_ , Sirius loved Remus impatient and needy like this. 

Sirius thrust his hips urgently, and Remus moved up and down. Their hands flew back and forth, faster and faster. 

"Fuu—" Remus choked out, as he came on his hand, on Sirius's hand, and all over Sirius's stomach. Sirius arched one last time into Remus before he came, sputtering out his usual string of profanities. 

Remus pulled off from Sirius's prick, and lay down beside him. Sirius wasn't about to move a muscle. He was in post-orgasm bliss. Sirius peered at the clock, still not seven. They could lie here naked for a bit. 

"I'm leaving town Tuesday," Remus whispered. 

"I know, I remember," Sirius replied, his voice feeling thick and sleep-heavy despite just having a full night's rest. 

"I would like it if you could watch Teddy." 

Post-orgasm bliss came to a screeching halt. Not only that, but what Remus wanted was at the very end of the most extreme part of horrid on the spectrum. Sirius would remain calm and talk Remus out of this idea. 

"No," Sirius said flatly. 

"Sirius, please?" 

"Why me?" Sirius demanded, so much for remaining calm. 

"Why not you?" 

"Do not answer a question with a question," Sirius said, sitting up. "You know I hate it when you do that." 

"It's a fair question." 

Sirius turned and glared at Remus. 

"Fine," Remus said. "Because you are his other caregiver. You take care of him all the time."

"No, I don't. You're his dad. I'm just his dad's boyfriend. Who happens to live under the same roof, so I have to do things like his laundry, and make him lunch from time to time. Oh, and wipe his arse. Why is that? Why can't a four year old wipe his own arse? I wiped my own arse at four."

"You're being ridiculous. A house-elf wiped your arse till you went to Hogwarts," said Remus, rolling his eyes. 

Sirius gave Remus another glare. How dare he remember that at a time like this? 

"Ask Harry. Ask Molly. She looks after him every full moon. Hell, ask Andromeda. I know she hates you, but she loves him. You didn't make me watch him last time you went out of town."

"Teddy was two and still in nappies, and we didn't live here yet. For all intents and purposes you and I, _together_ , are his primary caregivers, his _parents_. It's not just me doing it on my own anymore. You are a part of it too." Remus made that face that said that what he had just said was the final word on the matter. 

"Bloody, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Sirius spat, unable to come up with anything more eloquent. He got out of bed and stormed towards the door, pulling it open, and almost bowling over Teddy, who stood just outside the door yawning.

~*~*~*~*~

"Do iiiiiiiiit."

"No." 

"Come on Harry, help me out here," Sirius pleaded. 

"No, for the fifteenth time," Harry said, shaking his head. 

Apparently begging wasn't going to work, and neither had indignation, which was the first tact Sirius had taken. He'd shown up at Harry's flat, raging about Remus and his bad ideas. Sirius had counted on indignation. Harry usually went for that, since he didn't like when Sirius yelled. 

It was time to resort to guilt. Sirius was a master at the fine art of guilting people into things. It was the second best arrow in his quiver--his best being flirting, of course. Harry, though, was as straighter than James, so all that flirting accomplished was making Harry blush and mumble uncomfortably. 

Sirius reached for his jacket and pulled out a cigarette from the inner pocket. As he lit it, he said casually, "I would think, being his godfather, you would want to be around him. Help out. Remus did choose you to have a role in his life. And I am _your_ godfather. It's the least you could do for me."

Harry looked at Sirius, and for a moment Sirius thought it had worked, but then Harry started laughing. He clutched his stomach and rolled sideways on his sofa, still laughing. Sirius calmly waited, enjoying his fag, waiting for Harry to stop his mad cackling. 

Harry finally sat up and wiped a tear from his eye. "You think you can guilt me into this." 

"Laugh it up, Potter," Sirius said glaring at Harry. "I could dare you, I suppose."

"That won't work either. Whether you like it or not, you are important to Teddy, too. You aren't just the other bloke living in the house." 

Sirius rolled his eyes at Harry. Teddy had no affection for Sirius. Not that Sirius blamed him. Remus was his only parent and Sirius was, essentially, competition for his dad's attention. 

"You know, I would help you out a bit if I could, but Ginny has all my spare time booked up with dress robe fittings and other wedding crap," Harry said, and Sirius had to give him credit. He did sound apologetic. 

"Don't bring up that wedding around me," Sirius said, stubbing out his cigarette in the one ashtray Harry kept around. "You've gone completely mental thinking you should settle down. You're hardly twenty-two." 

"Right. I know. I don't need you tell me again," Harry sighed. 

"You're worse than your dad. Don't get me wrong, Ginny's lovely, like your mum, but you've got your whole life in front of you," Sirius said, standing up to leave. He had to go back home and try and talk Remus out of this, as Harry, his last hope, was unwilling to help. 

"I'm older than my dad was when he got married. Besides, we're ready to settle down, have kids, name them things like James." Sirius turned and looked at Harry sharply. "What?" 

"You and Ginny _have talked_ about what you're going to name your kids?" Sirius asked, a measure of horror in his voice. He shouldn't be too shocked that James' son was stupidly sappy. 

"Of course. We talk about all sorts of things like that. What did you and Remus talk about when you were young and in love?" 

"Fucking."

Harry chortled. "And now that you're older?" 

"Shagging." 

"I'm not surprised by that one bit." Harry laughed as Sirius took out his wand to Disapparate. "Have fun with Teddy." 

Sirius huffed and held up two fingers to Harry, before he turned on the spot and disappeared with a crack.

~*~*~*~*~

Sirius paced the room anxiously as Remus finished packing.

"Remus, don't do this. I don't even know the first thing about taking care of a kid." 

"You do it all the time." 

"No, I do whatever it is you tell me to do," Sirius corrected. "Besides you're leaving at bedtime, and I have to put him to bed. I never put him to bed." 

Remus placed the last set of robes in his suitcase and clicked it shut. "I thought it would be easier. He's had dinner, taken a bath. All you have to do is read to him. which you do every night anyway." 

Sirius crossed his arms petulantly and muttered, "I only read to him because you don't do the voices of the different engines properly."

"See, you know what you're doing." Remus stepped closer to Sirius, taking both of his hands. "I'll be gone three days. You will be fine. Play Quidditch with him. He has school on Thursday for a few hours, so you get a break then." He flicked his wrist and looked at his watch. "Have to go. I'm going to be late for my dinner meeting." 

He picked up his suitcase and walked to the lounge where Teddy lay on the floor. Teddy hurriedly stuffed something under his stomach when he heard them coming. 

"Teddy, no sweets before bed," Remus said holding out his hand. 

This is why Sirius couldn't watch Teddy. He couldn't remember all the rules, and how the hell did Remus know what Teddy had been doing?

Teddy took his small hand out form underneath him, placed an empty wrapper in Remus's hand, grinned wickedly, and opened his mouth to show he had already eaten whatever it was he had taken. 

Remus growled in the back of his throat. "Not funny, Teddy. Don't sneak sweets. You already had pudding." 

Again, another reason; Sirius could not have handled that so calmly. He would have to fight against his natural instinct to drag the kid to his room by the scruff of his neck for being such a little bastard. Either that, or try to suppress a laugh at how clever Teddy thought he was being. 

Remus kneeled by the Floo, hugging Teddy. "Listen to Sirius and be good, all right?"

Teddy hugged his dad tightly and whispered something in his ear. Remus glanced up at Sirius and smiled sheepishly. Great. Teddy was begging him not to leave. 

Remus hugged Teddy again and stood up. Sirius looked at Teddy standing there, looking up at his dad with those big brown eyes, Remus's eyes in that little face. Sirius rushed to Remus and nearly tackled him. 

"Moony," Sirius whispered, his arms clenching Remus to him. "Please don't leave. If I break him, I can't fix him. It's not something I can replace. I—I—I don't know what to do. You're all one another have." 

"You'll be fine. I have the utmost confidence in you. I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't," reassured Remus. 

He gave Sirius a quick peck on the lips, ruffled Teddy's hair, stepped into the Floo, and was gone in a swirl of green flames. 

Sirius looked down at Teddy, whose face was turned up to him.

Teddy said, "I sure hope he brings us back something good." 

"Not even gone a minute and you're already thinking about what pressie he's going to bring you back?" 

Teddy blinked at him, clearly a bit confused by Sirius's question. Apparently, Teddy hadn't yet grasped the world did not revolve around one present to another. 

"Go get three books. It's time for bed. I'll be there in just a minute. I need a fag first," Sirius said, knowing the sooner Teddy was asleep the better, but he needed to take the edge off first. 

Fortunately, Teddy went right to sleep after Sirius read to him. Sirius was grateful. Teddy could be the world's greatest staller when it came to bedtime. 

Sirius, who normally slept soundly, was awoken at 1:15 in the morning to Teddy having a coughing fit. Sirius leaped out of bed and bounded for Teddy's room. He was there in a moment, but the coughing was finished, and Teddy was back to sleep. Sirius walked back to his own bed wondering if he should brew some fresh cough potion or Pepper-Up in case Teddy was getting a cold. 

He kept expecting Teddy to wake up at any moment, coughing again and violently ill. It reminded him of when Teddy was a wee baby, maybe eight months old. Things were still a bit messy between him and Remus, but they had found that shagging one another senseless helped them sort out their feelings. Sirius had come over at Remus's behest. He hadn't even made it all the way into the flat before Remus had been on him, mauling him, and shoving him against the wall. .

"Where's the baby?" Sirius had asked, noticing there was no drooling urchin crawling around. 

"Asleep," Remus had answered breathlessly, working to free Sirius's cock from the confines of his jeans. 

"What if he wakes up?" 

"He won't."

"But what if he stops breathing? I've read about babies doing that," Sirius had said, his stomach twisting in a knot. He hadn't wanted anything to happen to the little blighter while he and Remus were too busy having it off to check on him. 

"He's. Fine," Remus had snapped. Sirius had stopped arguing after that because Remus had pulled his own cock out and Sirius was suddenly over taken with the need to suck him. 

Sirius had lain awake the rest of the night wondering if Teddy had out grown the whole not breathing and dying in his sleep thing.

~*~*~*~*~

Teddy walked into Sirius's room the next morning, and crawled into bed with him. In his sleep addled state he must have forgotten his dad wasn't home. He tucked himself next to Sirius. Sirius's entire body stiffened. He didn't want Teddy suddenly realizing he wasn't his dad and starting to scream.

"You hungry?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah," Teddy whispered back.

"Get dressed. Let's go out to breakfast."

"My daddy says paying for an egg and toast is silly when we already have some here," Teddy said. 

"Your dad isn't here, is he? Come on, I'll even buy you hot chocolate." Sirius threw the covers back and went to Teddy's room to pick out some clothes for him. He tossed them on his bed, where Teddy sat waiting, and went to his wardrobe to get his own clothes. 

"How come your pants are different than mine?" Teddy said, looking at his own y-fronts then at Sirius's boxer shorts.

"Little boys wear those and men wear these," said Sirius, hoping that was a good enough explanation. 

Teddy puffed up his skinny little chest, "I'm a man." 

"Fine. We'll go buy you new pants after breakfast." 

After they were dressed, Teddy attempted to put on his own trainers. You would think, with a fifty-fifty shot, Teddy would get his shoes on the correct feet at least half the time. Nope. They were always on the wrong feet. Sirius had once suggested to Remus that this was some kind of learning disorder. Remus had insisted that all kids did that. 

At breakfast, Sirius let Teddy put too much butter and marmalade on his toast, and have two servings of hot chocolate. It kept Teddy occupied, and allowed Sirius to drink his coffee in peace. They went and bought Teddy new pants after they were done eating, then decided to drop by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Sirius thought it was an excellent way to kill time. He was sure Teddy would enjoy it. He had a bit of a history of breaking things in the store, and sneaking into the backroom to play with things that weren't meant to be touched yet. Teddy was older now, Sirius assured himself. He had grown out of that destructive phase…mostly.

The store was surprisingly busy for a Wednesday morning in the middle of the school term. Teddy ran off to look at his favourite part of the shop, the Astronomy section. Fred, who stood behind the counter talking to a customer, saw Teddy speeding past him. He glared pointedly at Sirius, to which. Sirius grinned broadly. He was confident there wouldn't be a problem. 

He ambled about the shop, stopping to look at a display of the newest fireworks. They could be really useful when it came to degnoming the garden. 

From somewhere in the back of the store, Sirius heard a loud crash and thought nothing of it. Those sorts of noises weren't uncommon in this shop. Then, he heard George shouting and someone whimpering…it was Teddy.

"Teddy," Sirius yelled heading towards the noise. He saw George coming at him dragging Teddy by the arm. Teddy's face was flushed and his hair his natural colour, not the normal vibrant shades it normally took on.

"Sirius," Teddy cried out when he spotted him. He pulled free from George and ran to Sirius. Instinctively Sirius reached down and swooped Teddy up in his arms.

"What happened?" asked Sirius, and Teddy immediately began to sob, so he looked to George for an answer. 

"Destroyed our solar system display. He climbed up some shelves to touch, knocked the whole thing down, and brought a couple other shelves down with him," George said putting his hands on his hips angrily. 

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked trying to pull Teddy off of him to look for injury. Teddy only gripped his neck harder and cried louder. 

"You should be asking if our display's all right," Fred said, coming out from behind the counter to join the fracas. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Sirius demanded.

"It means you should be watching your kid."

"I'm sorry…I wanted to touch the red spot on Jupiter. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry—I wanted to see if you could feel the storm," Teddy said, through shuddering sobs. 

"You let a four year old run wild in here and he destroyed that entire solar system. Bloody bravo," George said. 

"That solar system wasn't that difficult to make. All you did was a levitation charm modified with a few rotation charms," Sirius spat at them. 

"Not that hard?" George said. "You're lucky we aren't making you pay for what that little sod did!" 

Teddy squeezed Sirius harder, trying to hide.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, yelling at me? Can't you see Teddy's frightened?" The anger coursed through Sirius's head, and he yelled louder. "I'll give you the two knuts the solar system is worth. When I was fifteen I smoked a joint, stuck a wand up my arse and did better spell work than either of you could ever imagine!"

"Unless you want another wand up your arse, get out of our shop!" Both Fred and George yelled at the same time. 

"With pleasure!" Sirius yelled back. "It's a shame Zonko's let you buy them out. They were twice the shop you'll ever be!" Sirius slammed the door behind him so hard he thought he heard the glass in it crack, but he wasn't going to turn around and find out. 

Teddy continued sobbing on Sirius, who couldn't stand the tears and snot on his neck for one more second. "Why are you still crying?" Sirius said angrily. 

"Sss—oooo-rry," Teddy attempted to say.

_Merlin's balls._

Sirius took a steadying breath to calm down. It would do no good barking at Teddy like that. 

He knelt down on the pavement, and pried Teddy off of him. "Now. Tell me why you were crying so. Are you hurt?" 

"No—oooo," Teddy said, through a shuddering breath. 

"Because you mucked up the display?" 

"No. It was because you were yelling," Teddy said, looking up at Sirius with his red puffy eyes and tear stained face. 

"I wasn't yelling at _you_. I was yelling at those arrogant little pricks Fred and George." 

"I didn't like you yelling," Teddy said shyly, and then bolted into Sirius's arms for another hug. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cock it up. Don't tell Daddy." 

"He won't be upset with you, but all right. And don't say 'cock'. Or at least not in front of anyone."

"Sorry, Padfoot," Teddy said quietly. 

"You can stop apologizing, and why are you calling me Padfoot?" Sirius asked, wrinkling his brows. Teddy had always called him 'Sirius'.

"Daddy calls you Padfoot sometimes," Teddy said, as if that was reason enough. 

"If that's what you want," replied Sirius, not sure how comfortable he was with Teddy calling him that. But it was endearing, so he supposed he could learn to accept it. 

"Come on, let's go get some chips. I'm famished." Sirius put Teddy down so he could walk. He wasn't as light as he used to be. 

"Eating out breakfast and lunch?" Teddy said, his eyes wide with amazement. 

"Brilliant, isn't it? Your dad should leave town more often."

~*~*~*~*~

It was Thursday night, and the past two days had gone by quickly enough. Sirius reclined on the sofa as Teddy watched the telly, eating a giant bowl of ice cream. Sirius had shown him how he could charm the ice cream so it wouldn't melt. That way you could eat it slower and avoid the headache. Teddy acted as if it were the most impressive bit of magic he had ever seen.

Things were going well. Remus would be home tomorrow afternoon, giving Sirius and Teddy plenty of time to hide all evidence of food eaten in front of the telly, restock the greatly diminished biscuit supply, and give Teddy a quick bath. Sirius smiled contentedly and nodded off. 

He was awakened sometime later by a _whoosh_ coming from the fireplace. He opened his eyes in time to see Remus stepping into the room and surveying the damage with a grim face. 

"You're home early," Sirius said in a whisper. 

Teddy was curled up asleep on the sofa, tucked under a blanket, next to him. 

"You let him fall asleep watching something?" Remus said. 

And before Sirius could answer, Remus saw the half-eaten bowl of ice cream. "I certainly hope that's _your_ bowl, because even what's left is too much for Teddy, and there are toys everywhere. And Teddy's hair looks filthy." 

Sirius puckered his face grumpily at Remus. "Hello, it's nice to see you too. Why yes, you're welcome. Your son is alive and well and we had a bloody marvellous time together. How good of you to thank me so profusely." 

Remus's face softened immediately. "Sorry…I'm tired is all. I rushed so I could get home early." 

"Glad your back," Sirius huffed. 

"I'm very sorry. I really do appreciate all your hard work despite the state of the house," Remus said, reaching for Sirius. 

"The whole house doesn’t look like this," Sirius corrected. "This room and the kitchen are the only ones that need a bit of tidying up." 

"Of course, because you don't eat in the bedrooms," Remus smiled. Sirius tried to keep his face passive. Now was not the time to mention the crisps they had shared while Sirius read to Teddy last night. 

"Come on, let's go to bed," Sirius said, standing and turning off the telly. "You need to reward me for all of my hard work." 

"I can handle that," Remus said, encircling his arms around Sirius's waist and pressing into his back. "I missed you terribly." 

"Two days of dry meetings will do that to a person." 

"Two days without looking at your arse will do that to a person," Remus said, pushing against Sirius so he could feel his hardening cock. 

They made it to the entry hall and Remus, always impatient, slammed Sirius against the wall. "Bedroom's too far. Let's fuck here," said Remus, pulling Sirius's jumper over his head. 

"That's my reward, wall sex?" Sirius said, hastily undoing Remus's buckle and trousers. 

"This is just the first part." 

Remus kissed Sirius so hard he hit his head against the wall, making a loud thud. That didn't even slow them down. Remus's hands fisted in Sirius's hair, then he ran them down his neck and chest, pulling at his nipples through his thin t-shirt. Sirius felt like he was grappling to catch up. 

He cupped Remus's wonderfully pert arse, and slid one hand to the front, palming his cock. Remus moaned happily and bit Sirius on the neck. 

"Next, I'm going to lick your arse till you're begging to come. Then I'll fuck you slowly, and listen to you moan the whole time," purred Remus, sliding his hand under the waist of Sirius's jeans, and brushing his fingers across Sirius's arse to his crevice. 

Sirius pulled Remus's cock out, and reached for his own. His cock throbbed as it rubbed against Remus's, and Sirius moaned when Remus wrapped his hand around both their pricks—

"Daddy, you're home." 

Sirius's stomach dropped out, and Remus pressed hard against Sirius to obscure their bits from Teddy. Sirius hoped that, if he held completely still, Teddy wouldn't notice the very compromising position he'd caught them in. 

"You look funny," Teddy said, squinting at them.

"My bag's by the fireplace. There's a pressie in there for you," Remus said, remarkably evenly. 

Teddy ran to the back to the lounge, and Remus eased back, no longer pressing Sirius against the wall. He swiftly tucked his cock back in his pants and did up his trousers. 

"Are you going to go Obliviate him?" Sirius whispered. 

"What?" Remus replied sharply. "Obliviate my son? Are you mental?"

"He just saw us having sex. That will scar him for life," said Sirius, aghast. 

"We had hardly even started. Regardless, he's four. He had no idea what as happening. By time he does, he will have forgotten." Remus brushed Sirius's concern away so casually. "Go to the bedroom. I'll be right there. I'll make sure Teddy goes back to sleep, even if I have to give him sleep potion."

Sirius walked to their bedroom, comforting himself by thinking that Remus was right. Teddy was only four, and he would forget.

~*~*~*~*~

_Nineteen Years Later_

"I wanted to gouge my eyes out, and I still would if it would take the image out of my mind," James said. "Who does that? Kids are home from school for one day and you decide to have sex without locking the door?"

"Maybe your parents are wondering who doesn't knock," Teddy pointed out. 

"Shut it." 

"What exactly were they doing? Something kinky?" Teddy laughed, and James kicked at him. 

"I don't want to think about it," James whinged. "If I do, I'll never have sex again." 

"You'll recover." 

"How do you know? You ever walk in on your dad and Sirius?" James said his eyes widening in curiosity. 

"Sure I have. I've walked in on my parents too many times to count. First time I remember, I was four. They were going at it by the front door. It was—"

"Hot," James interrupted too caught up in the image of Sirius and Remus writhing around to keep his mouth shut. 

"—awkward. Wait. Did you just say 'hot'?" 

"Um, no I said…" James rubbed his neck, and looked around uncomfortably. He stole a look, catching Teddy's eye. They both blushed, and quickly looked away. 

They chanced another glance at one another. This time James smiled eagerly, and a wicked grin stole across Teddy's face.


End file.
